FE4b
PM Arboreal Jellyfish: You hear a voice in your head. "*Thank* you. Going from the box to the bag was not an improvement." PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "I open things, of course. Well, people, mostly. And not in the literal sense. Ew." PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Some people, like your Halfling friend, can't really handle it." PM Vydea: What do you mean by open people? Like tell secrets? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Oh, no. I... open people. Their potential. Your friend is a conduit for chaos magic, and when he touched me, a bit of that got let loose." PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "I do believe he tried to pull a fast one on you. I was trying to get out of the box, and he intended to hand you an empty box and say I was still in it! Rude." PM Vydea: I'm sure he did. What is it you want? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "To fulfill my purpose. Would you like to be opened?" PM Vydea: What exactly does that entail? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "It's different for everyone!" PM Vydea: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. PM Vydea: Is it dangerous? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "... by your reckoning? There could be danger." PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "You could find yourself changed in ways you are not anticipating and possibly would not like." PM Vydea: What's happened when you've done it to other people? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Oh! Pfff. Nothing. I mean, there was the one bandit who became a powerful demon lord. But that hardly ever happens." PM Vydea: That wouldn't be the Three Faced King of Liars, would it? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Why yes! Do you know him?" PM Vydea: In a way... I think we might need to use you to undo that sometime in the future. Can you undo? PM Vydea: Or... relock, I suppose? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ".... that goes against my intended purpose." PM Vydea: That makes sense. Can't hurt to ask, right? PM Vydea: So usually nothing happens? Except the time you turned someone into a demon lord? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "It's unpredictable what people have inside them." PM Vydea: And you can't tell what that might be until you... unlock them? PM Vydea: You can't just... take a peek? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Nope! That would be cheating." PM Vydea: ((i am so very tempted. lol)) PM Vydea: Can you explain how it works? Like is there a ritual? Or is it instantaneous? Does it hurt? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "It depends. There's no ritual, no, and it's pretty quick. But I guess it depends on what's inside you, doesn't it?" PM Vydea: ((Can I insight it? or does that not work on head-voices?)) PM Arboreal Jellyfish: It seems pretty straightforward. PM Vydea: What did Lord Carrick want to use you for? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "He didn't know what I did. He was afraid of me. He never even touched me. He just knew I was powerful, and he wanted me." PM Vydea: He didn't seem the daring type. PM Vydea: And Alo? Do you know anything about her or why she wanted you? Or was it just because he had you? PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Don't know her! I was in the box. That blocked my perceptions. Now c'mon. Do you want to see what you can be?" PM Vydea: I do. I really do... but now you're being pushy. It makes me suspicious. PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Dm roll me a wis save. PM Vydea: (11) PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Do it. You will use me to open your heart." ... it's suddenly very compelling, and you find yourself wanting to open yourself. You know exactly how to do it... you take the key and put it to your chest, over your heart. You push it in, and you turn it.